Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Voting will last two weeks, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. Requests for user rights Requests for rollback Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFR archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for rollback rights. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least three months to the wiki. #They have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. Questions #Why should you be granted rollback rights? Nominations (0/0/0) Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another Darthipedian (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for adminship. #Must have an account under a screenname. #Must have been a contributor for at least three months. #Must be above 13 years old. #Must have significant article contributions. #Must have a sense of humor. #Must have shown that you are capable of relating maturely with other users. #Must not have been subject to any significant administrative reprimand. #Must have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is strongly encouraged. Very strongly encouraged. So strongly encouraged, in fact, that it's damn nearly a bribe. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Nominations (0/0/0) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Optional candidate Q&A Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Requests for bureaucratship Rules: *You may nominate a Darthipedia administrator (please ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFB archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Darthipedian for bureaucratship. #Must have been an administrator for a good long time. #Must have demonstrated the willingness and ability to represent the community in the way that people expect bureaucrats to. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. (Separate from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated. #The nominee being active on IRC is basically required. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users (see below). While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFB. Questions Here are some general bureaucratship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. Nominations (0/0/0) Two week deadline from first request, voting ends (). Support Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A Comments